


Fingerprints

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Karedevil cuddling, Matt's senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: What can I say? Just more Karedevil cuddling.





	Fingerprints

It was convenient that they were invisible to the human eye. 

Smells lingered. Blood stained. A punch could rupture vessels and leave quite a visible bruise for several days. He had experience with those and had difficulty hiding them from the rest of the world. 

But every single fingerprint she left on his body was unnoticeable and belonged only to him. They were brighter than blood and deeper than his scars, but no one could detect them. And even if they soon disappeared with perspiration, particles of dust, cell regeneration or whatever else, they would stay with him.

The impressions were sometimes subtle, like whenever they held hands on their way back home, or when she touched his arm while sitting in public; other times they were stronger, like when she kissed him and her fingers left traces on his jawline, the nape of his neck and even on his hair. The ones on his back were marked so profoundly that he could feel shivers down his spine just by remembering their passionate moments. 

Hidden symbols of their lovely bond. That's what they were. Symbols that he also left all over her body every time he had a chance. Even in her sleep, he couldn't keep himself from caressing her. 

Her weight and warmth on his chest, where she was perfectly settled into with her arms clasped around him, didn't bother him. It was an excellent opportunity to navigate through her with his fingertips while he hugged her. 

He concentrated on the thousands and thousands of pores on her skin as he played with the vellus hair of her back and smoothly went up and down each curve. Her voice and her scent enchanted him, but touching her and having her this close to him gave him an indescribable happiness. 

When he lightly touched her waistline, she twitched and her breathing changed. She was awake. 

"Mmmm you're tickling me again" she told him, not exactly complaining. 

"Sorry" he answered with a smile. 

She moved up a little just enough to quickly plant a kiss on his lips, unintentionally tickling him too when she rested her head on his shoulder and her legs curled up between his. 

"I don't mind" she said softly and quickly began falling back asleep. 

Matt then kissed her forehead and spread the blanket over them. He would never let those marks fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
